


Twins

by Mioniel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax wants to know why his twin doesn’t want him to be with Keyleth and Vex is struggling with something she’s been hiding from him. It’s time the twins talked things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This has both Vex/Keyleth and Vax/Keyleth without one ship being favored. Mostly just Vex&Vax twin moments.

 “Vex can we talk for a moment?” Says Vax in his 'serious voice'.

“Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's late and I'm tired,” tries Vex. She knows her brother too well, she shouldn't even have tried to get out of this conversation. He is going to talk to her now, whether she likes it or not. She swallows hard before composing herself and facing Vax.

“Fine, let's talk,” she says. Vax grabs her by her shoulder and drags her from the room. None of their friends pay much attention to them as they leave, except for Keyleth. She looks at the twins with a concerned expression until they are out of her sight.

 

“I'm going to get straight to the point,” begins Vax as soon as they are outside, “why are you constantly jumping between me and Keyleth.” There it is. The topic Vex had hoped she and her twin where never going to discuss.

“Really? That's what this is about?” She tries to sound nonchalant.

“Just answer my question Vex'ahlia.”

“Fine,” scowls Vex, hoping that sounding angry would mask how hurt she felt, “you are an asshole and you are going to end up breaking Keyleths heart because of it.” That hits Vax hard and Vex regrets she said it.

“What if I'm serious about her?” He says.

“Really brother?” stabs Vex despite feeling guilty, “your heart has never been in one place. You'll flirt with anyone if it gets you what you want.”

“So do you!” Vax raises his voice, but only slightly, “besides you have never cared who I flirted with until now. Just tell me what is going on, we've never hidden anything from each other before.” Vex has to look away. Her brother is right of course. She isn't being fair. She is pushing away the person who always has her back, who's always been there for her. And for what? For love?

“You're right... I'm sorry Vax,” she whispers, “I didn't mean it.”

“I know,” says Vax as he takes his sister in his arms, “just talk to me.” Vex holds her brother tight, he is her twin and nothing could ever come between them. Not even Keyleth, no matter how deeply in love Vex was with her.

“Do you love her?” Vex asks as she pulls away from Vax, “like for real, like you would die for her.”

“I do Vex, I really do. I've never felt like this about anyone before,” says Vax.

“Then I won't stop you two from being together anymore,” smiles Vex weakly.

“Thank you sister,” he answers, “but you still haven't answered my question.” Vex considers, she knows she can't hide this from her brother for long. She doesn't want to either, he deserves the truth.

“Promise me you won't change your mind about Keyleth,” she says, “no matter what I'm about to tell you.”

“You are still my sister Vex, you still come first...”

“And I'm asking you to put yourself and Keyleth first right now,” she cuts him off. Vax nods and Vex knows he means it.

“I'm in love with her too.” She says. Despite her heartbreak, she feels like a weight has been lifted from her as she finally says those words out loud to the person that matters most.


End file.
